


No Interruptions Please

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Amy and reader getting married but last minute pre-wedding shit that goes down





	No Interruptions Please

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

Morning broke through with the dulcet sounds of birds chirping and a thump on the door alerting the two inhabitants in the apartment that the newspaper had just been delivered. Eyes opening and gravitating to one another.

Once the newspaper has been retrieved, the two of you smile. She takes the crossword puzzle, while you tackle the Sudoku. You both glance at one another every so often and smile. Today was your wedding day, and you were both glad that neither of you believed in such old traditions where most people spend the night before the wedding, apart.

“Done!”

You look over at Amy and smile. You give her a congratulatory kiss, and she moves for more.

“We don’t have to wait for tonight to be with one another, Y/N.”

“Ah. So that’s why you finished so quickly. I was wondering what could possibly have motivated you other than the actual act of finishing the crossword puzzle for today.”

You continue to kiss her as she removes your grip on your pen. Very rarely did Amy take the lead like this. After all, sex wasn’t everything to your relationship. Sex was part of it, but not the complete package. You admired her for her intellect above all, but right now in this moment, of course you admired her for her dominance. She unfastens your robe and puts your puzzle on the bedside table.

“No one but us for the next six hours, Y/N. Which means I get to show you some research I did.”

You couldn’t help but moan because the last time Amy researched sex positions, you swore it was as though she had found one of the twelve volumes belonging to the Amazons.

__________

Five hours later and it seems as though she doesn’t plan on stopping, and just as her tongue and fingers don’t seem to stop bringing you consistently to the edge over and over again, you couldn’t stop moaning in such pleasure. Although that changed when you heard her phone start to ring.

“Ignore it. I’m not done with you, Y/N.”

Normally, it would have surprised you, her not stopping to answer her phone, but with the way her eyes were equally determined like her fingers, you knew it was more likely for you to black out before she answered her phone.

_________

Twenty minutes pass and the two of you are interrupted by someone pounding loudly on your door.

“Santiago! Are you there?”

She kisses you and tells you she’ll be right back and not to go anywhere. You give her a look as though you could actually get up and walk more than a few steps. She quickly puts her hair up and a tank top with her sweatpants and NYPD windbreaker before heading out the door.

_______

Amy follows the officers outside.

“Look whatever it is, it can wait. I’m marrying my Y/N/N today in a little over an hour. She’s going to be my wife. So why the hell are you all here outside my apartment?”

“Sorry, Sergeant. But there’s a perp down the block who refuses to cooperate unless she speaks with you.”

Amy was getting highly upset. She had you upstairs with your legs wide open for her, and she had to deal with this. Amy knew that she would need to speak with everyone before the two of you went away on your honeymoon for two weeks. But first, she needed to deal with the situation.

After the perp was successfully apprehended, Amy went straight back to you.

_________

“Hi, Y/N. I’m so sorry, babe. I promise that when we go on our honeymoon, no one will interrupt us.”

“Honey, I’m not upset. I mean, it is a courthouse wedding for us. But it’s our wedding. We don’t need to spend that much time on hair and makeup. If we could, I’d marry you in this bed.”

“It is a courthouse wedding. We just have to be back for the reception our friends will be throwing for us around 7…”

“Well, why don’t we go now and get married, Sergeant? And then we can come back, and I can have my turn?”

“Yes to the first, and no to the second. My turn was rudely interrupted.”

________

By the time the two of you arrived at your reception, you and your wife were very sore in all the right places.

“Hey, Santiago!”

“Which one?”

“Y/N took your last name?”

You just smiled and answered with a kiss. You couldn’t wait for this evening with just the two of you, but for now, you were both happy to spend time with your friends.


End file.
